Think Of Me
by BV Reinheart
Summary: Joey, Tristan and Yugi pitch in to buy Tea tickets to a college production of Phantom Of The Opera. Only problem, the fair Christine Daea is all too familar!
1. The Phantom Of The Opera

A/N: Yeah hey everyone trying this whole Yu-gi-oh fanfict thing again! Thanks to those of you who reviewed for "My Everlasting Immortal" Really appricated it! And based on the summary I bet you can all tell I have Phantom Of The Opera in my head! (Good movie!) Just do what you guys do best, read and review!

* * *

CHAPTER 1:

The Phantom of The Opera

* * *

"Hey, **JOEY! YUGI**" Tristan yelled out as he ran towards them with an envelope. He caught up with the two boys and they waited for him to catch his breath. "I got em"

"Oh great job Tristan, Tea will love it" Yugi said.

Joey responded"I can't think of a better birthday present for Tea"

"Yeah" Tristan said breathlessly" It should be great too! Kyoto University's verison of Phantom is suppose to be up for the College's Musical Tony's."

Yugi said"Their Phantom, Christine and Roule must be a great trio."

Tristan looked down at the book he got with the tickets"Or just a good Christine, she's up for Best actress college Tony's."

"Yeah, well we better get going, the show's at what…? Seven" Joey asked.

Tristan nodded"See you guys then. I'll go give Tea her ticket. Here guys."

"I'll see you guys tonight." Yugi said. Then the three boys parted their own ways.

* * *

At Joey's House

* * *

"Wow, Joey you look so, grown up." Serenity said as Joey came down the stairs.

"And so unbelieveably uncomfortable" Joey said wiggling in his suit.

Serenity smirked"Well at least you'll look enchanting for all the dressed up girls."

"Yeah, maybe." Joey said.

"Joey" Serenity asked.

"What" Joey said straightening his tie.

Serenity asked"Doesn't Mai go to school at Kyoto"

"I think so why" Joey asked as a blush crept across his face.

"Maybe you'll see her there" Serenity chuckled.

"I doubt it, Mai at a theatrical thing? That's like me going freely to a theatrical thingy" Joey bickered.

"Oh But Tea will like it I'm sure of it" Serenity said"Now you better get going big brother"

Joey looked at his watch"Yeah, I think so too" He grabbed his black overcoat and ran down to the bus station. A few minutes later he was in front of the Hijori Theater. Above the door it read"Home of The Kyoto Arts Program and Home of the World Dance Academy Japan Junior Tour"

"Nice, productions, huh" Tristan asked from behind Joey.

Joey nooded and said"Is Tea or Yugi here yet"

"We are now" Tea said from their right side. Tea stood in a black dress with her hair slightly curled. The dress crossed in the front and was a deep cut. Then a black sash went across her waist and that's were it was severly pleated to her knees.

"Nice dress, Tea." Tristan said looking at her.

"Thanks, and thank you guys for the tickets! I can't believe I'm going to see this! So many people have told me that this is incredible" Tea said hurridly, Joey smiled, Tea was nervous and excited.

"No problem Tea" Yugi spoke up. "Let's go, before the show starts" They entered the elegant theater and took their first balcony front row seats.

"Awesome seats, guys" Tea said as they sat down. Then she stared at the curtains"I can't wait for it to start"

"Did you ever read the book" Yugi asked"it's really good too." Joey just sat and was quite this wasn't what he had in mind for that night. He was anti-theatrics if he could help himself. But since it was Tea's birthday present he'd sacrifice it.

"Joey" Tea asked"Aren't you all going to see if you know anyone in it"

"No" They all responded then Joey bent in and opened his program he turned to the orchistra pit first. No names. Then the lights dimmed.

"Sorry Tea, don't have time" Joey smirked in the darkness. Then the a spotlight focused on the phantom as he walked infront of the closed curtains.

"Welcome, to my theater! There are several rules one must abide to while in my theater." He proceeded to go through the proper theater edicate then he vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Talk about special effects." Yugi whispered. Then the orchistra stood as the conductor came into the pit. Then they began to play music. They played the Overture. Serenity had lent Joey her copy of the soundtrack to the movie. The musical started at actual time then flashed back. Joey stared blankly around then he attempted to focus when they discovered Christine Daea. She was the good one so Joey wanted to see if the looks reflected the talent. She was certainly beautiful, she had extremely long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Her voice was soft and tender. Joey watched as it went to opening night for Christine. Then she came out in a large white dress with her hair wrapped in star gems in her hair. This was her first solo of the play. Her soft voice called out:

_"Think of me, think of me fondly when we've said goodbye. Remember me once in a while, please promise me you'll try. When you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free. If you ever find a moment spare a thought for me."_

Then the instrumentals rang out for a short time, after this Christine demained her stage back with her strong controlling voice..

_"We never said our love was ever green or as unchanging as the sea. But if you can still remember, stop and think of me. Think of all the things we've shared and seen. Don't think about the things which might have been."_

Then Christine switched to her delicate soft voice:

_" Think of me, think of me waking, silent and resigned. Imagine me trying to hard to put you from my mind."_

Then Christine's voice started to increase in volume and intensity:

_" Recall those days, look back on all those times. Think of all those things we'll never do. There never will be a day when I won't think of you"_

By the end Christine was exploding with talent and power. Then there was clapping with a small solo from Roule

Then she took her final voice;

_"We never said our love was ever green or as unchanging as the sea. But please promise me that sometimes you will think…._ " Then she did some funny opera style trills with her voice finally exploding into"_OF ME!_"

Joey at that moment stared into Christine's eyes and knew who she was, Mai Valentine. At Intermission Joey slowly walked towards the lobby where there were several tables set up with flowers. People were buying them for the cast. Joey patiently stood in line and then spent his savings for the week on a half a dozen roses for Christine or Mai Valentine as he saw in the program. He went back up and Tea was talking excitedly about the first half.

"Wow! Christine is so good no wonder she's up for a College Musical Tony" Tea exclaimed.

Joey said"Yeah even more suprising, Tea look and see who she is." Tea raised an eyebrow and flipped to the cast page.

"Let's see…" Tea said scrolling down the page"OH MY GOD!** TRISTAN,** YUGI! **CHRISTINE!** MAI"

Yugi was confused as I would have been"Tea, settle down what are you saying"

"Yugi! Christine is being played by Mai, Mai Valentine" Tea exclaimed.

"WOAH" Tristan said looking in the program"You're not kidding! Wow! I didn't know Mai was into theatrics"

"Guess we do now" Yugi said gaping at the stage. The lights dimmed and the show went on. The gang focused on Christine and all could obviously tell it was Mai with straight hair. The play ended and the cast took their bows. Mai received an extra loud applause. 'Well deserved!' Joey thought. He went down and was starting to walk home when someone called his name.

TBC


	2. Think Of Me

a/n: hey sorry this took a bit, I'm literally failing my physics class and need to find a tutor and bring the grade up in three weeks (Or less!) read 20 chapters of Charles Dickens' "Great Expectations" and write 5 one pg papers on 5 different topics. (All in 2 weeks!) and worrying about friends. It will take a little bit of time for the next chapter I've got a some business to attend to at a funeral for somebody I knew from school.

On a positive note:

THANK YOU ALL SO SO SO SOOOOOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! You guys are awesome! So this is for you!

* * *

Chapter 2

Think of Me

* * *

"Joey WAIT!" A voice called out. Joey stopped and smirked he knew who that was, that was Mai Valentine calling out. He waited and then felt panting breath on his shoulder. He turned and stared into Mai's eyes. For some odd reason one was blue while the other a brilliant purple.

"Hey, Mai." Joey said, "What's up with the dual colored eyes?"

"Did I forget to take my contact out?" Mai asked thinking things over.

"Yeah, you did," Joey said smiling at her, "Got one missed the other."

"Thanks, but I saw your flowers, thank you!" Mai said hugging him.

Joey ran a hand through his hair, "Naw don't thank me for it, I wanna thank you! You proved theatrics can be kinda cool!"

"Yeah?" Mai questioned.

Joey nodded, "Yah."

Mai smirked, "Well there's more where that came from! I've got nineteen more productions to perform then College Tony's!"

"Busy aren't we?" Joey teased.

Mai smiled, "Not that busy, not busy enough to spare a thought for you."

"Cute, Miss Daea! That's the only part I paid any attention to!" Joey smirked, "You were in it! That was good enough!"

"Yeah well, can you spare an afternoon for early dinner with me sometime?" Mai teased.

"I think I can manage that, but aren't you in college?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, but I don't have afternoon classes! I'm a morning bird, go to bed early!" Mai smiled, "So how about Friday then?"

"Good for me!" Joey said, "Meet you on seventh and Oakdale?"

"Perfect, and in the meantime stay here and think of me. DON'T MOVE!" Mai ordered.

"Alright, Mai." Joey said as Mai ran off. He paused to stare at her billowing blonde curls flying in the wind and her long dress from the closing scene fluttering right behind her steps. He waited a few minutes before he heard a voice.

"Joey, look up!" Mai said smiling serenely.

"Hey! How'd you get up there?"

Mai smiled even broader, "It's my dressing room num nuts!"

"Nice, well I can spare a few moments wanna get out of that dress before you ruin it?"

"Sure!" Mai said running into her room. She flung on her drama sweat outfit that was lying on a nearby chair. Down below Joey heard the rustling of leaves and began to look for the source but saw nothing. In the shadows he sat awaiting.

"Why this loser?" Hiroki Mitsumi said.

"Oh is Roule becoming the Phantom?" said Jessica Narks.

"No, Jess. Mai's just a good friend, I don't want to see her make stupid choices!" Hiroki whispered.

"Still not nice, Mai's a smart girl you know that, Hiroki!" Jessica said as she got up and left.

"So Joey," Mai said emerging from her balcony in a dark black dress instead of her sweats, "Much better!"

"You know Mai, you were perfect on stage!" Joey said to her.

"Well, you better think of me then." Mai smiled.

"Always!" Joey vowed.

Mai sang: "_Think of me, think of me fondly when we've said goodbye. Remember me once in a while, please promise me you'll try. When you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free. If you ever find a moment spare a thought for me."_

Joey said, "Can it be! Yes it's Mai!"

"Oh very funny my suave suitor!" Mai chuckled.

"Suave whata?" Joey asked apparently confused.

"Never, mind." Mai said smiling, "So you liked it right?"

Joey smiled, "Great."

"Yeah, so why's Mr. Macho duelist doing at a theatrical event?" Mai asked smirking and curiously.

"Tea's birthday, we figured she'd like it. She did too, she liked your performance the best." Joey said looking around at the sound of rustling leaves.

"What?" Mai asked confused at Joey's attention drifting.

"I thought I heard something," Joey started.

Mai looked around from above and spotted Hiroki, "Don't see anything, Joey."

In his hiding place Hiroki sighed a sigh of relief.

"So, Mai, we're still good for Friday right?"

"Yeah, I guess I should go in huh?" Mai asked.

Joey said, "Yeah, the last thing you need is to catch pneumonia!"

"Yeah!" Mai said laughing, "Goodnight and think of me, Joey."

"I will Mai, goodnight." Joey said walking away. Mai came in and changed for real and headed to her dorms. She opened the door to her house of a dormitory, sorts. It was a six bedroom house with 12 people in it. She saw Hiroki sitting on a chair by the fireplace.

"What is wrong with you?" Mai shouted at him.

Hiroki turned and smirked, "Didn't wanna see you with an idiot."

Mai fumed, "F-Y-I… Joey is NOT an idiot." Mai sighed, "He's so incredible, actually."

"Oh, I get this Myra Valentine fell in love!"

"Don't call me that, it reminds me of my family." Mai said fiercely.

"What happened to them?" Hiroki said opening a plethora of directions for their conversation to venture.

TBC


	3. Angel Of Music

a/n: hello everyone! Thanks for all the reviews! YOU GUYS ARE GREAT! Here's chapter 3

* * *

Chapter 3 

Angel Of Music

* * *

"What happened to them?" Mai asked looking Hiroki straight in the eye, "You can't handle what happened to them!"

Hiroki looked into Mai's brilliant purple eyes, "What makes you say that Mai?" He asked as Mai's eyes began to water.

"Cuz, I know I'm stronger than you are and I can't handle that… there!" She spat out at him.

Hiroki stared into Mai's watering eyes, "Mai, if you talked about it would it help?"

"It's not pretty and it's not meant to be shared with others!" Mai said as she walked up to her room where Arideen was performing the wudu, the Muslim ritual washing before prayer. Then Arideen stood on her prayer mat. She was near the end. Mai knew from three years of watching her how a Muslin woman prayed. She lived in a very diverse room. Leslie was Jewish and Autumn was a Roman Catholic. At the end Arideen slipped back on her pink flip flops and sat on her bed.

"Hi, Mai, how'd the show go?" Arideen asked as she flexed her one foot.

Mai sighed, "Good, I met up with an old friend after the show, we're going out on Friday."

"You don't sound so happy about that." Arideen analyzed.

Mai took a deep breath, "I'm happy about it, Hiroki just reminded me something about my family."

"Ah, yeah, bad sore spot with you huh?" Arideen said.

"Ari, quit it! That's not that funny." Mai said.

Arideen said, "I know but if you won't talk about it the blood just won't congeal and you'll die too."

"Ari, you've known me since I've lived here, the last five years of my life. Didn't ever occur to you guys that maybe I'm stuck here just because I don't have anywhere else to go?"

Arideen looked at Mai tears in her eyes Arideen whispered, "I always assumed but you never told us."

Mai said brushing a stray tear away, "Yeah, I guess I didn't."

Arideen's tears fell, "Yes, and I'm sorry for whatever caused you to be alone."

"Yeah it was murder, cold blooded murder." Mai whispered.

* * *

FLASHBACK

_"Tachi take Myra, NOW!" Mai's mother cried out._

_"Momma, NO!" Tachi screamed as the two young children watched, horrified, as a hit man shot their mom from two feet away. Then they ran, and ran and ran, until they were a good mile from the house._

_"Okay, little one, we're safe now." Tachi said lifting Mai up on his shoulder. "Time to start again." They spent the night in an abandon warehouse. Then in the morning Tachi realized this was the best place for the two to stay. Then that night little Myra asked the question that broke his heart._

_"Tachi? What happened to Momma and Papa?" Mai asked her big purple eyes gazing intently on her big brother._

_"Myra, I know you're not going to understand this too much, but just remembered they were murdered. Killed because of someone." Tachi said as he grabbed a blanket from a corner of the warehouse and lay it over young Myra. "Goodnight little one."_

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

"I'm so sorry, Mai." Arideen said as she moved over to Mai's bed to sit next to her friend.

Mai whispered, "It was so horrible, but it got worse."

"How can it get any worse?" Arideen asked.

"Oh, it can, just listen. " Mai whimpered in response, "It had been a really bad winter and Tachi was getting sick. He was always giving me half of his portion… and well…."

* * *

FLASHBACK…….

_"Tachi! You take my bed tonight!" Mai argued._

_"Myra, no, you sleep there!" Tachi ordered as they bickered over the one twin bed in the warehouse._

_Mai strong headily argued, "NO! YOU! YOU'RE NOT FEELING GOOD!"_

_"Well, Myra, you're not feeling well." Tachi corrected her. Mai had never had the chance to go to grade school, but learned a lot from her 7th grade brother, Tachi. By this time Mai should have been a 4th grader, but wasn't. "Fine, Myra, just tonight."_

_They lay there and Mai whispered, "Tachi, tell me the story about the Angel of Music."_

_"Alright, well once when our Momma was really young, grandma, God bless her soul, told Momma that the angel of music came to visit her when she was a baby. And that's why Momma could sing. Funny enough, when you were born, Momma, Papa and I all thought you were deaf, you couldn't hear us talking to you. But then one night I saw a light around you in your cradle. And the angel of music visited you and gave you your hearing and your singing abilities!"_

_"Really?" Mai asked with her child like innocence shinning in her eyes._

_"Really, now goodnight Myra." Then they sleep. Early the next morning a cold wind blew through the warehouse awakening Mai. She stood up and saw Tachi in the corner leaning over. Mai approached and saw he was coughing up blood._

_"TACHI!" She cried out._

_"Morning, little one." Tachi said wiping his mouth._

_"Are you going to die?" Mai asked innocently._

_Tachi thought and replied, "I hope not." The day passed and by night, Mai knew something was wrong. She watched her brother writhe in pain. That night Tachi called her over to him._

_"Hey, Myra, I wanna tell you something. Please don't be afraid, Momma Papa, me and the angel of music will continue to watch over you and protect you. When I die, take my bag alright…. Mai…" he never finished his words as he collapsed dead. Mai took his hand and cried and cried._

_"PLEASE! God please, give him back to me!" Mai protested and she never got her wish._

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

"And after that, well I was sent off to a boarding school after scoring extremely high on an aptitude test.

Arideen said, "And the story goes on… Oh my, Mai, no wonder it's a sore spot for you."

"Yeah," Mai muttered.

Arideen smiled, "Now don't be all clique and tell me every night the angle of music, the phantom comes and visits with you!"

"Nah, it's just Tachi's face is haunting me. I wish I could have done something and I know I couldn't have." Mai said softly.

"That's right Mai." Arideen said as she sat there, " But let's get off that topic tell me of the incredible friend you were reunited with and are going out with!"

"Well… his name is Joey."

"What a cute name!" Arideen cooed.

Mai scolded, "Ari!" And the girls gabbed into the night about Mai's Friday plans with Joey. And about 15 miles away Joey Wheeler lay in his bed picturing his Angel of Music taking center stage and singing her heart out.

"Oh, my god, I think I love her." Joey whispered as his thoughts swirled around Mai's memory.


	4. The Mirror

a/n: hey everyone i've had this uploaded for the last two days but didn't have time! First day of Spring Break! Chapter five is done too! But no time, going out for breakfast! Maybe later!

* * *

Chapter 4

The Mirror

* * *

"Joey! Time for school!" Tea said on the phone, "We've been waiting forever for you." Joey apologized and ran for his life down to his awaiting friends. Then they proceeded to walk to school.

"Hey, Joey!" Tristan called, "Man, you're outta whack! Did you sleep at all?"

Joey shook his head, "Not much."

"Well, at least you have Takenuchi first she'll let you sleep." Tea said thoughtfully.

Joey nodded, "Yeah." They arrived at school and Joey stepped into Miss Takenuchi's first period History class. He sat and stared at her hoping sleep would quickly take over but he saw in Miss Takenuchi's bright blue eyes Mai's blue contacted eyes staring back then they slowly melted to purple eyes. Joey wasn't sleeping and it was beginning to annoy him. He had his angel on his mind.

"Hey, man, what was with you just now?" Tristan asked as the bell rang, "You have a crush on Takenuchi and forgot to tell us?"

"Nah, not her."

Then a voice said, "No, he's got his eye on a fair blonde angel." Joey turned to see Laura Myers.

"Yeah, and what makes you say that Laura?" Joey asked confident she had no idea Mai was on his mind.

Laura said, "My cousin, Jess saw you after the show last night talking to your star crossed lover from her balcony above. So what is there between you and Mai?"

"Nothin so just bug off Laura." Joey snapped. As she walked away Tristan began to snicker.

"Yeah, nothing man. Totally." He smirked as he too walked away. Joey's day progressed ever so slowly. Thoughts of Mai did not help. At the end of the day a special announcement struck Joey.

"Sign ups for Thursday's college visit to Kyoto University are closed tomorrow second period. Have a good evening everyone." Joey practically sprinted to the guidance office. He saw Mrs. Oberlin copying stuff.

"Hello, Joseph. What can I do for you?" She said abandoning her copier.

Joey caught his breath, "Are there still spots open for the Kyoto University trip?"

"Yes, but Joey I thought you didn't want to go there." Mrs. Oberlin said as she picked up her list.

Joey quickly answered, "Well, that's what I thought, but I looked around and realized it's a good school and I might be able to get in."

"Might, Joseph, I don't want to discourage you but it is very competitive to get into Kyoto. Not to mention very costly if you do make it." Mrs. Oberlin said looking at him as if she was analyzing every part of Joey.

"What's the SAT score to get in?" Joey asked hoping it was somewhere around 1100, he could bring his 1045 up to an 1100 pretty easily.

"Somewhere in the neighborhood of 1425." Mrs. Oberlin said.

"Fourteen -twenty five!" Joey croaked.

Mrs. Oberlin smiled, "I told you it was competitive, but if you want to go on Thursday there's still 5 spots left."

"Okay, I'll work real hard." Joey promised even though he had no intention of going there he just wanted a chance to see what Mai's college life was like. He ran home and began to do some of his homework. Then that night he sat at his open window staring into the night sky.

Across town a mirror image was reflected in Mai Valentine sitting at her open balcony window wondering if somewhere Joey was looking at the same bright stars.

"Mai, it's getting late." Arideen said as she stood in the archway.

"Ari, do you think it's possible that Joey could be doing this exact same thing at this exact same time?" Mai asked as she took a deep breath.

"It's very possible, Mai, specially if you're feeling a connection over the distance." Arideen said.

"Alright, one more minute." Mai pleaded. Ari began to walk away when Mai heard a voice call to her:

"Insolent boy, this flame of passion, basking in your glory. Ignorant fool this radiant suitor, sharing in my trial."

Mai looked down and saw Hiroki singing up to her, "Mai, see why in shadow I hide, look at your face, Joey shouldn't be there."

"Hiroki, I am allowed to love whom ever I want." Mai argued.

"Oh, so you do love him. I knew, but has he always been there for you?" Hiroki challenged.

Mai bickered, "You haven't either! Goodnight!" She got up and slammed the balcony door shut.

"Mai, dear what's wrong?" Autumn asked as she turned around on her bed.

"Hiroki's being a jerk, a jealous phantom." Mai sarcastically said.

Arideen said, "Telling you to not see Joey on Friday?"

"Something like that!" Mai said as she sat in front of her vanity. She looked in the mirror and saw her face reflecting back then it appeared to be a spirit of Hiroki looking back at her. Mai jumped away from her mirror. She ran to grab Autumn's softball bat.

"MAI! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!" Arideen screamed snapping Mai back to reality. Mai stared at the mirror and saw herself and Arideen next to her.

"God, it's sleep deprivation I swear!" Mai sighed as she snuggled into bed.

Joey across the town looked in his own mirror and saw himself on Friday having a fabulous time with Mai. Then he too fell asleep dreaming again of Mai. Mai only dreamt her dreamless sleep, her dreams stopped at eight when she was all alone.


	5. Phantom Of The Opera II

A/N: Hello again everyone! I'm so sorry this took forever. I got a brand new computer and well the new one doesn't have a floppy drive and all my stories were on floppies so gotta transfer by hand then retype on the new one. So it may take a bit for some of my other stuff to come out (Yeah FSL I know you're waiting for BV to come back but I gotta hand write out four to five pages typed but I haven't forgot!) THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!

* * *

Chapter 5

Phantom of The Opera II

* * *

"Remember you are representing the school, please act intelligent or I will be required to pursue punishment for all here now!" Mrs. Oberlin said as she was going over the rules for the Kyoto University trip.

"She always got something to say!" Tea bickered. Tea, unlike Joey, had a good shot at getting into Kyoto University of Dance and Theater. Tea sat in her nicely pressed black skirt with her red sweater. Joey had his traditional dark blue dress slacks with a white shirt and a blue tie. They soon arrived at Kyoto University and received their visitors passes from the main office. Then Mrs. Oberlin allowed them to form groups of five for individual tours. Joey went with Tea and a few of her buddies. They stood in the plaza waiting for their tour guide. Then Joey saw a tall Arabic girl walking down the stairs to them. She wore her long black hair in loose pony tail and wore a thick Kyoto University sweatshirt with jeans.

"Hi, you must be my group! I am Arideen Fairbanks." Arideen said. A chorus of Hi's followed. "Okay, so to make this tour somewhat interesting where do you guys want to go?"

"The Theater!" Kara Janqui said.

"You too?" Arideen asked looking at Joey.

Joey replied, "That's cool, I was just after an overall look at the campus!"

"Alright, to the theater we go!" Arideen said as she opened the doors to the campus. She started to talk as they walked along, "The theater I am taking you to is not our home theater it only seats 250 people. Our home theater is Hijori theater downtown Tokyo." They arrived and Arideen said, "Hold on they might be brushing up on Phantom today." She opened the door and stared in, "They're about to start act five, be quiet and we can go watch in the back." They went in and were seated in the back.

There was a boy and he said, "Christine, ANGEL!" Then the all so familiar organ music of the phantom began to play. Joey focused solely on Mai.

"In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came, that voice which calls to me and speaks my name, and do I dream again? For now I find, the phantom of the opera is there inside my mind."

"SOFTER NEXT TIME MAI!" The director called out. The song progressed and finished with a duet with the phantom. The song ended and the curtain closed. The director stood up and stretched turning around to see Arideen.

"Ari, nice to see you! Taking a tour around are you?"

"Yes, Mrs. Frau, a bunch of possible theater arts majors." Arideen said.

Frau raised her eye, "Really? That's so great, especially nice when you got to see Phantom."

Tea spoke up, "Yes, I saw it in its entirety the other night."

"You liked it then?" Frau asked.

Tea responded, "Loved it! Every one is so talented!"

"Yes," Frau responded, "Well we take theater very seriously. Auditions for leads are in July and Chorus and Ensemble are in August."

"Wow! That's dedication!" Kara stated, "Mrs. Frau, can you tell me about some of Kyoto's past presentations?"

Frau scratched her head, "I'm not the person to ask, I've only been here for two years, but I know who you can ask! MAI VALENTINE, CENTER STAGE! **NOW**!"

Mai bickered from backstage, "COMING, COMING!" Joey saw her emerge from behind the curtain and he continued to stare. Mai noticed Joey staring at her and kind of gasped but didn't say anything except to Frau. "Yes Frau?"

"We got a question about past productions… and well, you've been here longer than I have!" Frau said.

"Thanks, hate to admit it, but she's right, I'm Mai Valentine and I have been in the last five Kyoto University musicals, basically since my freshman year. Let's see here… First was _Aspects of Love_."

Kara spoke up, "How did that do at the College Tony's?"

"Inquisitive are we?" Mai taunted, "Well Lucille Sparta won best lead actress. And we were nominated for Best featured ensemble, and Best musical."

"Good leads are characteristic of Kyoto, a signature if you will." Frau said.

Mai chimed back in, "Yes, After Aspects was _Jesus Christ Superstar_."

Kara cleared her throat, "Tony's?"

"You wanna get into a good theater school don't you?" Mai asked slightly annoyed.

"Yes, I do, I want to make sure Kyoto lives up to its reputation." Kara said defiantly.

"Good decision, For _Jesus Christ Superstar _we had Jason Anderson win best lead actor, Lucille won best supporting actress and best Ensemble." Mai stated, "We were nominated for best costumes, best scenery, and Michael Barret was nominated for best supporting actor."

"Lots of Andrew Lloyd Webber." Kara noted.

Frau replied, "Yes, his work is difficult but beautiful if done properly! It gives a certain depth to university level performances. Mai, wasn't _Sound of Music _next? "

"Yes, we did a good job at this one." Mai stated, "For starters, Sara Miller won best lead actress, Derrick Sparta won best lead actor. I personally took home best supporting actress. We were nominated for best scenery, best costume, best featured ensemble, best ensemble, and best musical."

Kara noted again, "No lie, good show, leads take the Tony's!"

"After that was _Cats_, this didn't take a lot of Tony's but a lot of nominations." Mai said, "We won, best scenery, and best featured ensemble."

"Really Mai?" Frau exclaimed, "I thought we did better than that!"

Mai responded, "Nope, but Shawn Millstone was nominated for best supporting actor. Best song: Memory, Best costumes, Best chorus, and Best featured chorus."

"AND MY FAVORITE!" Frau exclaimed.

"Mine too," Mai said, "Frau, what are we nominated for in _Phantom of the Opera_ , I know everything, but what exactly is _everything_!"

Frau sighed, "Best lead actress, Mai Valentine, Best lead actor, Shawn Millstone, Best supporting actor, Hiroki Mitsumi. Best supporting actress, Jessica Narks. Let's see." Frau broke off, "Songs…. Best song _Think of Me_, _Angel Of Music_, _Music Of The Night_, and _Wishing You Were Here_. Best Choreography, _Masquerade_. Best featured ensemble, best ensemble, best scenery, best costume and best Musical."

"WOW!" Kara said, "Definitely have to see that one!"

Frau nodded, "I highly suggest you do! We still have 20 shows left plus whatever popular demanded performances we're asked to do."

"But those aren't open to the public are they?" Mai asked.

"No, only for the school children whose school requested the performance." Frau said.

Mai shrieked, "OH! Frau, if they're going to be joining us, shouldn't they meet the "family"?"

"Good idea Mai!" Frau said.

Mai gestured, "Come follow me!" She walked towards the wings of the stage as everyone followed.

"For not being your home theater it sure is big!" Kara stated.

Mai smiled, "It's really nice, okay hold those thoughts for one second! SHAWN!"

All of a sudden they heard some one trying to sing the Phantom theme, "DA DA DA DA DA, DAH! DAH DAH DA DA DA DA DA!"

"Come on Shawn!" Mai smiled, "Shawn is our phantom wherever he is!" Then Joey and the group watched as a tall boy came up behind Mai and put his hands over Mai's eyes.

"Christine, Christine! What do you want?" Then he sang, "That's all I ask of you!"

"Oh PHANTOM!" Mai overdramatically stated as she turned and pretended to kiss him passionately.

Shawn broke laughing, "Good morning, Mai, what's up?"

"Theater Arts wannabes whenever they come here, hopefully!" Mai stated, "Wanna introduce them to the family?"

"SURE!" Shawn said as he turned and began to walk Mai stood behind. Then as Joey began to move she grabbed his arm and motioned for him to be quiet.

"You sure are mysterious this morning, Mai." Joey said as she led him to her dressing room. Joey looked around and smiled Mai's dresses lay all over the floor and make up was everywhere. "At least you're normal in some sense." Joey teased as he looked around.

"So we're still on tomorrow night, right?" Mai asked nervously glancing at Joey as she hung up one of her dresses.

Joey raised an eyebrow, "Why wouldn't we… wait! I get it, you think I'm going to chicken out!"

"No, I just wasn't sure you felt the same way as you did the other night." Mai said softly as she produced a bag and began to place makeup in it.

"Well, Mai, we are still on tomorrow same place, same time." Joey said, "Now I do not want to turn into Roule and almost die at the hand of the Phantom, shouldn't we get back to them?" Joey asked.

Mai smiled, "Yeah." She closed her dressing room door as they exited then she heard something and looked up on the scaffolding above. She quickly spotted Hiroki and saw him run off. Joey looked up.

"Whatcha looking at Mai?" He asked.

"Nothing, thought I saw something." Mai said.

That evening Mai Valentine stormed into House Artisan with a grand furry in her glare. "HEY HIROKI!"

"I'm in here!" He replied.

Mai stormed into the one small study where Hiroki sat reading the New York Times, "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

"What are you talking about, Mai?" Hiroki asked calmly and genuinely confused.

Mai glared, "TODAY, TOUR, JOEY!"

"Looking out for you, Mai." Hiroki said very, almost creepily, calm.

"JUST QUIT STALKING ME!" Mai screamed as she ran up to her dorm and slammed the door shut.


	6. Music of The Night

a/n: Hello everyone! Sorry this took so long I needed inspiration and creative process was a little off kilter! Now I'm leaving for Germany on Sunday and because I'm such a wonderful person. I'm gonna use the whole 7 1/2 hr flight to write. Or at least most of it! Please read and review and ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 6

Music of the Night

* * *

"Class dismissed." ProfessorJames Takahishi said as Mai's 12:00 physics class was dismissed. She grinned broadly tonight was the night! She practically floated out of the classroom.

"You and me, and Me and you! So Happy together!" Mai sang happily as she danced down the hall and right into Arideen.

"**OH NO**! She feels pretty oh so pretty and witty!" Arideen sang back.

"NOPE! Him and me and me and him! So Happy! **AND**! Every thing he does is magic everything he does just turns me on!" Mai sang happily.

Arideen shook her head, "No wonder you don't get too many dates! You totally lose all the rationality that is inside you!"

"Ah, come on Ari, aren't you happy that I'm so happy?" Mai asked as she stopped dancing.

Ari smiled, "Of course, but if you weren't so lucky, it might have been Hiroki you ran into and that would not be so good. _AND_ you wouldn't be so happy!"

"True, true, but no time to talk I gotta get a shower!" Mai said running off to house Artisan. She ran into the shower and soaked up the water grateful that there was still hot water! She quickly got out and began to get dressed. She placed a red paisley tunic over her dark blue jeans. She found her favorite necklace to go with it. It was a large red oval on a silver chain. She began to blow dry her hair and apply makeup with her free hand.

"You're never going to get done that way!" Amanda Sparta said. "Here I'll dry your hair." Mandy took the comb Mai had and freed her other hand so she could properly do her makeup. "So what's the occasion?" Mandy asked as she took her fingers through Mai's hair.

"I have a date." Mai said with a grin on her face.

Mandy looked at Mai in the mirror, "REALLY?"

"Yeah! Can you believe how long has it been since I've had a date?" Mai said her eyes sparkling.

"Since before Duelist Kingdom with that Hollywood dweeb!" Mandy said smiling. "He would have made an impressive husband!"

"Yeah and we would divorce three months latter!" Mai said sarcastically as she outlined her eye with black eyeliner.

"Too true, so who's the guy?" Mandy asked as she patted down the top of Mai's hair.

Mai smiled, "Joey, he was at Phantom the other night."

"That dude that was in the alley with you?" Mandy inquired

"Yep, that's the one!" Mai chirped.

"What a cutie!" Mandy chirped.

Mai smiled, "Ya Know it! AND HE'S ALL MINE!"

"That's fine by me, besides I'm busy distracting your real life phantom who doesn't want you with your real life Roule!" Mandy smirked as she fluffed the bottom of Mai's hair.

Mai raised an eyebrow, "Hiroki?"

"Yep, he's actually really nice when he's not being an obsessive freak!"

"Yeah." Mai responded as she hooked a large hoop earring into her ear.

Mandy grimaced, "That's so gross, why would you poke holes in your ears?"

"So I can wear fun loopy earrings like these ones!" Mai said poking the other one through.

"Well whatever, go have fun with Joey, kiddo. See ya when you get back."

"Alright, Bye Mandy."

Mai ran down the stairs and out of her complex to catch the near by metro. She caught on and then got off at her desired stop. She ran the stairs looking for Joey until she saw him standing there with a slightly Californian look about him! He was wearing long frayed jeans with a slightly tighter aqua blue tee shirt.

"JOEY!" Mai screamed running the rest of the way.

Joey opened his arms to Mai, "Hey You! Didn't I just see you yesterday!"

"YEAH!" Mai screamed as she ran right into his embrace squeezing tightly

Joey gasped, "Hey, Mai, I need to breath!"

"Sorry ." Mai said shyly and slightly blushing.

"Missed you, I thought about you all night." Joey said, "As corny as that sounds."

Mai smiled, "not as bad as me totally thinking about you all during an important Physics class!"

"Oops!" Joey said sheepishly, "So where to Mai?"

Mai gazed longingly at a dress boutique.

"Mai!" Joey groaned.

Mai smile serenely, "I do need a little black dress for College Tony's."

"Why me?" Joey asked to the sky.

Mai grabbed his wrist, "Come on it'll be fun!"

Joey whined, "Oh alright."

"I knew you'd say Yes!" Mai said dragging him into the store. Mai looked over the black and red cocktail dresses. "Short or long, Joey?"

"Um, for Tony's… longer." Joey replied thoughtfully all though he full well wished Mai would grab a short dress.

"Yeah, but one short one can't hurt." Mai said grabbing a small black dress. Joey grinned to himself, _'this isn't going to be all that bad!_' Mai began to try on a few dresses and finally decided on a long black draping dress.

"Yeah that one!" Joey responded enthusiastically, "Looks like a winner."

"Are you just saying that to shut me up and stop this trip." Mai glared at him.

"Nope!" Joey replied taking his hand through his hair, "I like that the best, it isn't too… um… slutty for lack of better words. AND! It looks great on you, Mai."

"Alright, I'll be out in a minute." Mai changed back and paid for the dress, "Okay Joseph Wheeler, your turn to decide where we go."

Joey was already drooling at the sight of a Duel Monsters Card shop.

"Boys and their toys." Mai sighed.

Joey turned and bickered, "But you're into duel monsters too!"

Mai shrugged, "Yeah, I guess I'm so good I don't need to improve my deck." Joey glared back at her.

"Shove it Mai! You're not that good yet." Joey complained and dragged Mai into the shop.

"True!" Mai exclaimed as she picked up a case holding several cards, "Of course how do you beat those Egyptian God cards Yugi has!"

"You can't" Joey groaned. "There freaking unstoppable." The two stayed in the shop till 4:30. "I'm starving, Mai!" Joey complained. Mai smiled and noted it was getting dark.

She smiled, "Come on, I have the perfect place for dinner, it's on me!"

"But Mai!" Joey whined, "I'm suppose to be the one taking _you _out!"

"I know." Mai said, "But it's expensive and I'd hate to have to deal with you paying for it!"

"Mai, we'll get ourselves then, sound good, now lead the way Miss Daea!" Joey said overdramatically.

Mai shoved him lightly, "You're too much!"

"I know it!" Joey said smiling.

Joey and Mai got on the subway and Mai took them to seventh street extension stop. Mai lead them to the busy street above. She took him down a block and Joey began to hear music.

"Oh, I've heard of Shahiana's," Joey said gazing up at the sign, "No lie it's expensive!"

Mai smiled, "Yeah, I know but I figured we could just sit, talk, and listen to the "music of the Night"" Mai smirked.

"Phantom junkie" Joey bickered rolling his eyes at Mai's lame joke.

Mai shrugged, "Sorry. Phantom too long." The couple went in and were seated on the garden patio under the stars.

"This is about perfect." Joey said.

Mai smiled back, "Yeah I know isn't it wonderful!"

Then one of the kids in Mai's Friday physics class came up to perform. He played "Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again" on piano with a girl who was in the Phantom production as a chorus girl. Mai smirked and never said it but she wasn't all that great. Then the girl caught Mai's eye. She gasped and dropped the microphone. Then she said, "I'm sorry, I'm killing this song, Tonight, there is a very talented singer in the crowd. She plays the actual Christine Daea in Kyoto's Phantom of the Opera production. Mai Valentine!" Mai blushed as the girl came and grabbed Mai's arm, "Come on Mai, sing it, you'll do so much better." Then aloud, "Mai has graciously agreed to sing with me tonight."

"What are you doing!" Mai hissed in the girl's ear.

"Making you showcase your talent. There are professional scouts here." She said smiling out at the crowd.

"I want to be an engineer!" Mai hissed angrily, "I'm not even in the theater arts program at Kyoto!"

"That's alright, just sing!" Then she looked over at the boy, "Michael from the top again." Mai closed her eyes and blushed deeply. She really didn't want to sing in front of Joey. Knowing he was there made her more nervous than normal!

Mai closed her eyes like she did when she was nervous and sang, " You were once my one companion, you were all that mattered. You were once a friend and father, then my world was shattered. Wishing you were somehow here. Wishing you were somehow near. Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed somehow you would be here. Wishing I could hear your voice again, knowing that I never will. Dreaming of you won't help me to do all that you dreamed I could."

By this point Mai had relaxed into the song and opened her eyes catching a glimpse of the lights above. At the climax of the song Mai heard her best notes shinning through. And started her phantom choreography. She hit her soft ending perfectly. She then looked out at the crowd and saw Joey. Another blush illuminated her cheeks. She took her bow and quickly ran off stage. "THAT WAS SO NERVE RACKING!" Mai hissed at Joey as she sat down.

"Sounded good to me, Miss Daea!" Joey responded.

Mai gasped, "Not cute, she told me there are professional scouts here tonight. We better make this quick!" Mai said scared that if she were recruited she'd forget her goal. Joey smiled and talked to the waiter. Then a few minutes latter a bag full of their ordered dinner was brought to the table.

"Thanks," Joey said tipping the waiter handsomely. "Come on beautiful."

"MAI!" A random voice called out, "I'm Amanda Myers I work for Kyoto starlight opera. We'd love to have you come for an audition. You'd probably at least get 6,200,000 yen(a/n: about $25,000 American dollar but it's a little off)for signing!"

"Wow, Mai, that's a lot…. Mai?" Joey asked as Mai seemed to stare off into space.

"I'm sorry, I have to reject your offer thank you though." Mai said as she strode off and quickly left the premises of the restaurant.

Joey jogged to catch up, "Mai!" He said grasping her arm, "what's wrong with you! That's a lot of money!"

"Joey, theater is not my calling. I'll explain once you explained what's up with dinner in a box."

"You wanted to get away quickly. Besides, that place was way too stuffy!" Joey smirked as he led her to a park in the middle of town. They climbed a steep hill.

"Joey, do you know what you're doing?" Mai asked as she pulled her self up closer to the top.

"Yeah, I do." Joey said as he reached the top and held his hand out to Mai to give her a hand up.

"Better, because…" Mai started to say then she saw the breathtaking view.

Joey smiled, "I told you Mai, I know what I'm doing!"

"No lie. This is beautiful!" Mai exclaimed as she looked over the city of Kyoto. The city life before her seemed like something out of a movie. It moved but Mai felt as if it were a separate world all together looking in on the world of the city.

"Yeah Serenity and I use to play on this hill when we were little." Joey said, "So Mai, why turn down that lovely offer you received?" Joey asked as he began to unpack the dinner.

"Well, I've always dreamed of doing what my father wanted me to do." Mai said off handed. "To be an engineer and when he died I promised I'd make it. That's why I've pushed and pushed myself all these years. Theater was something to help me get into Kyoto. I never wanted it to be my life." Mai explained.

"Understandable." Joey said as he tore into his ravioli.

"Yeah, but people ask me that all the time, and I feel like I have to lie." Mai said. "But with you I don't feel that pressure anymore."

Joey took a mouth full of the square pasta and said, "phats cuz you know I phont question you on it."

"Yeah, but I know you're the one who's always seen me for Mai Valentine and nothing more." Mai said as she grabbed her salad from the bag. The two sat in an enjoyable silence. "Joey." Mai asked.

"Huh?" Joey said as he leaned back from finishing his food.

"Do you know this is the most relaxing evening I've had in a long time." Mai stated.

Joey responded, "No, but I'm glad I could be of service."

"Thank you." Mai said leaning over and was ready to kiss him. Then her nerves screamed at her to stop and Mai shied away. "Sorry, I can't."

(A/N: yeah that killed me to write it that way. But I did it for a reason!)

"Yeah, understandable." Joey said as he sat back uncomfortably. The two stared off into the distance for a while then Joey couldn't take it. He asked quite flagrantly, "Mai, is it because you're afraid to love again that you won't kiss me?"

"What makes you say that?" Mai asked starting to feel awkward.

Joey said, "Well you said about your father. I would be afraid to love again if I were you."

Mai lay back in the grass, "You would, huh?" She pondered was it fear that kept her back from him. The more she thought about it the more she realized she was afraid. "Joey?" She whispered.

"Huh?" Joey said as he wrapped his arm around Mai's shoulder.

"I know I'm afraid. Is that bad?" Mai questioned.

Joey took Mai into the crook of his arm, "No, not at all. You've admitted it, that's the first step. Now I want you to know I will always be here for you. I will never desert you."

"Thank you." Mai said as she lay there smelling his cologne.

"You're welcome." Joey said as he began to pick up things. "I guess it's time to get back, huh?"

"Yeah, Ari will think I fell into the sewer or something. Thanks Joey I had a wonderful day." Mai said as she slipped him her cell phone number. Mai went home and lay on her bed.

"HOW WAS IT!" Mandy and Ari screamed as they bounced onto Mai's bed.

"Wonderful." Mai said dazed as she closed her eyes.

"OH NO YOU DON'T MYRA VALENTINE!" Mandy said as she playfully hit Mai.

"Come on, seriously! You guys actually want details?" Mai questioned groggily.

Ari smiled, "Yep! Now where did you go!" Mai then proceeded to tell the two of her night.

"YOU TURN DOWN 6,200,000 yen!" Mandy shrieked, "MAI!"

"Theater isn't what I was destined to do, it just happened." Mai said

"MANDY!" Hiroki's voice called up.

Mandy said, "Just tell me later."

Ari nodded as Mai continued. "Then I couldn't do it. Something wasn't there."

Ari listened as Mai explained what Joey had told her, "Mai, you're going to hate me for saying this, but I agree."

"No, I'm not mad." Mai said, "I agree with you two. I'm afraid, the last time I loved people I watched my parents shot to death and my brother die of the common cold turning into pneumonia"

"But Mai that was like 13 years ago. Mai if you don't show Joey how much you care you can forget about keeping him."

"But Ari, it's not like that with him. He knows I'm afraid." Mai said.

Ari looked at her and said, "Mai, I remember reading a quote from a famous duelist. "You looked your demons in the eye and you overcame them" have you done that yet? Have you trusted in yourself yet. You're afraid to move on, afraid you will forget them if you love someone again. Mai?"

"Good night." Mai said preparing to take another hard look at herself and admit to things she didn't want to all over again.


End file.
